Prom Excitement
by QuickFTW
Summary: The New Directions are excited for the prom, which is vastly approaching, but will everything run smoothly after the night when PROM SECRETS are revealed?;


**I know I haven't had time to finish my other stories, but this idea popped into my head after a weird dream.. and I just have to write it:D**  
**So, enjoy!xx**

* * *

Everyone rushed around, trying not to be late for class. Quinn however stood at her locker, day dreaming about winning Prom Queen. She would bow her head as the crown was placed on top of her long blonde curls and then she would look up at everyone and smi-..

Finn rushed past and grabbed her hand. Quinn smiled and followed him as he pulled her down the hall. He slowed down a little and then twisted to face Quinn. "Hey."

"Hi." Quinn smiled and got onto her tip-toes to lean up and kiss Finn. After a few seconds she pulled back and smiled again. "Not long until Prom."

"I know, I'm not sure if I want to go though..." Finn sighed. Quinn dropped her hands from Finn's grip and started walking towards class.

"Finn, Prom is two weeks away! You promised me you would go! I thought It was going to be a special night for us..." Quinn tried to convince him to go by acting sad. She tried not to smirk as Finn caught up to her.

"I didn't promise anything. I just don't know if it'll be interesting for me." Finn said, walking along beside Quinn.

"But it will be! We have a high chance of winning Prom King and Queen, then Puck's having a big after party that we can go to! It'll be great, please...?" Quinn stuck her bottom lip out.

"Prom King sounds weird.." Finn mumbled, but Quinn glared at him. "But fine, I'll go."

Quinn smiled. "Oh good! I love you Finny!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, then rushed off to her next lesson.

It had been so easy to tie Finn around her little finger. She felt terrible for using him, but she NEEDED to be prom Queen, she had let her Mom down enough by having a baby, and she needed a huge popularity boost. Quitting the cheerios had taken its toll on Quinn and she needed people to move out of her way when she walked down the hall, she needed more than she could get right now.

* * *

Puck sat and watched Lauren eat. He screwed his nose up and looked away. It was disgusting... she acted like an animal. He had no idea what he was still doing with her. At first it was the fumes from the toilet he had been put in, but since then, he had just pretended to like her. She would snap his bones into a million pieces if he broke up with her. He sighed.

He definitely had his eye on someone else though. He hadn't spoke to her for a long time, perhaps now was the time for the big reunion? He was almost sure she wouldn't want to be with him again, but Puckasaurus never gave up. EVER.

"Puckerman, get me a drink." Lauren said, looking at Puck. He rolled his bottle over to her.

"Have that." He grumbled.

"No, I want one that you haven't already half drunk!" she said, rolling it back to him. Puck rolled his eyes and turned to get up off of his chair when Quinn walked past. She looked at him and smiled, so he did the same. He took a chance while he had it and walked over to her.

"Hey Babe." He said, smiling.

"Hi... Puck.." She said, wondering what he wanted.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Puck said.

"Getting my Prom dress fitted." Quinn looked at him.

"Oh, shame, I was going to ask you out to dinner." Puck said, grinning.

"Well, maybe you could come with me? I'm sure we could go out after?" She smiled. She knew that she would be cheating on Finn, but uck would be cheating on Lauren too... "But what about Zizes?"

"She won't have to know. What about Finn?"

"Like you care, but he wouldn't have to know."

"Well then, I'll meet you just around the corner from the school on Friday." Puck said.

"See you then..." Quinn grinned and walked away. Puck smirked and then headed out of the cafeteria.

"Puck! Puck!" Lauren called, but Puck ignored her. He was sick of her now.

* * *

Friday came quickly. The days had passed and Quinn had become excited. Puck had just thought about how he might just get a glance at Quinn in her underwear, if he peeked under the changing room whilst she got her dress fitted.

It came to the end of last lesson on Friday and Quinn placed her things in her bag. The bell signalled that she was free to go and she scooped her bag up and left.

As the bell rang, Puck stood up and left, leaving his books behind, knowing that he wouldn't need them because he doesn't study. He walked out to his truck and drove around the corner, were he waited for Quinn. He remembered the night so long ago when he had knocked Quinn up. He felt terrible for lying about protection to her, but they had made a little angel... it was a shame they never kept her. It was what had made a bond between them.

Quinn thought about how much she had hated Puck when she first found out she was pregnant, but then she had grown to like him, when he tried to help out with the baby. It broke her heart thinking about how she hadn't spoken to him since the day Beth had been born, and even then she hadn't been too kind either. She had told him that she was getting rid of the baby and that she didn't care what he thought... but they had talked about a lot more too.

Quinn knocked on the side of the truck as she approached it, then opened the door and climbed in.

"Hey." She said, smiling and blinking her long lashes. Puck smiled at her and started up the truck.


End file.
